Bol's End and a New Beginning
by TanyaNonsutoppo
Summary: Bol attacks Tanya again... this time something changes... what changes you ask? read to find out!
1. Part One

** Bol's End and a New Beginning  
Part One  
by Tanya Nonsutoppo  
**

Tanya, the almost five-foot tall thirteen year-old fox girl with long blue hair and a surprisingly attractive body to most men who saw her, was in her room. Humming as she got dressed, she was in her underwear and was just putting her pants on. She didn't know it, but she was being watched.

Bol, the normally eighteen and a half foot tall giant of a saiyin with wild purple hair and red eyes that could seem to penetrate into anybody's soul, was watching her through the window. He was staying at the height of seven feet tall and was grinning as Tanya dressed herself. She was getting her bra on now, he wanted her to take all of her clothes off but had to settle for stalking her every day.

Tanya sensed Bol as he looked at her and gasped, her eyes wide. She turned around and covered herself, then realized her mistake as she watched Bol climb in through the window, grinning and walking up to her. Tanya tried to back away but Bol only came closer until his body was touching hers. He had his arms up on either side of her, preventing her from escaping. He grinned more as he looked her over, then grabbed her chest and started massaging her nipples aggressively.

"Argh! That hurts! Stop it!" Tanya cried, trying to move away from him or to slap him, she soon found she couldn't though. Bol smiled more at her efforts to get away, he rubbed her nipples more through her bra then he pulled her close while still rubbing. Tanya frowned and tried harder to get away, "Let me go! Stop it!" she shrieked as she struggled more against his rock-hard grip.

Bol just smiled, his grip holding her where she was as he used one hand to hold her and one to get a nearby rope. He tied her up crudely but tightly, so tightly in fact that Tanya began getting rope burn from the smooth rope, which was now not so smooth due to it's being used roughly. Bol grinned at Tanya, "My new sex slave…" he muttered as he licked his lips and stared at her hungrily. Tanya's eyes widened and she tried harder to get away, she couldn't though and had her clothes brutally ripped off her, Bol didn't notice that he had snapped her bra against her chest and didn't care that it was bleeding heavily from her old injury. In fact, he enjoyed the bloodbath he was getting from her bleeding.

He turned Tanya and himself so that they faced the bed, then with a huge, malice-filled grin pasted on his face, pushed her rudely onto the bed. He then walked to the edge and, putting his giant hands on it, began to crawl onto the bed. He was directly over her and he made a fist, he then laid on top of Tanya and placed his fist near her entry, when she refused to spread her legs out of the way, he forced her to spread them. He began to viciously push his fist in and pull it out just as viciously. Tanya screamed from the pain as he did it, but he paid her pain no heed as he continued, more roughly and viciously until he forced Tanya to cum. He pulled his fist out of her and licked the blood and what she had cummed off of it, then looked at her.

Tanya was laying there on the bed, her head tilted back and to the side with her neck showing. Her eyes were closed with tears streaming from them down the sides of her face. Her open mouth and her gasping for breath revealed that she was already exhausted from the ordeal so far. Her chest, which had been forced up, was bleeding heavily and her breathing was ragged. Her entry was also bleeding heavily. If she wasn't healed soon she would die.

Bol just smiled, enjoying the feel of her body touching his. He held her legs and pulled them up and out, respreading them, he then ripped them off so she couldn't move her lower body, he smiled more and entered her with his manhood, Tanya was so weak and in too much pain to move, protest, or react at all. This made Bol frown, and he thrust himself into her farther and harder, so forceful in fact it would make her react.

Tanya moaned slightly from the new pain it caused her, Bol frowned, he wanted more reaction from her, he pulled out and thrust himself into her harder and farther, causing her to gasp and moan louder. He laid himself onto her heavily and his mouth found her neck as his hands found her nipples, he began to bite her neck and rub her nipples crudely until they were raw and bled, but he kept rubbing. Tanya was breathing heavily and gasping for air now, as well as moaning from the pain he caused her. Bol grinned as he bit, rubbed her raw, and thrust himself in and out of her cruelly.

Tanya moaned louder from the pain and her breathing became shallower as she struggled to breath from her heavily damaged chest. Bol frowned when he saw she wasn't reacting as much and hadn't cummed to him yet. He looked at her half dead, naked body and frowned, slamming himself into her and giving her nipples a final rub that caused the skin to peel off her and biting down hard on her neck. Tanya gasped for breath from the sudden powerful sexual attack and passed out from the combination.

Bol looked down at her and saw the fear of him in her face as well as the relief she felt that she couldn't feel, see, or hear what he did to her next, as well as another expression mixed in. It was an expression that Bol didn't know much anything about but he could tell that she was longing for something, and he was not that something. It was then that he snapped, tears appeared in his eyes as he stared at her face.

"Oh my God… What have I done?" he questioned himself as he lifted himself off and out of her. He looked her over and saw the damage he had caused to her physically, he couldn't even imagine the psychological damage he had caused her, he frowned and shook his head at himself, "Why did I do that to her? She was so innocent, and I shattered that innocence… I don't even know why I did it…" he sighed and looked at her, he found her legs thrown into a wall and picked them up, then walked to the bed and healed them back into place. He healed the rest of her body the best he could and found some clean clothes and dressed her after untying her and making her forget about what he had done to her. He disposed of the rope and began cleaning her room silently, every blood splatter was cleaned and every thing he had destroyed was restored to it's original state.

After a while, Bol saw the room was quite clean, he began picking up her things and putting them into their proper places. He came upon a stuffed horse near the bed and picked it up. Looking it and the rest of the room over, "This must be her favorite stuffed animal, she probably sleeps with it." He said as he went over to the bed and saw Tanya was asleep on her side and smiled. he lifted her arm and placed the horse gently under it then placed her arm over it. He looked at her a second then lifted the sheets and blankets he had cleaned over her, tucking her in. He looked around the room and smiled at his handiwork, "That looks about right…" he whispered before disappearing.

Tanya smiled in her sleep at feeling her stuffed horse nearby, she couldn't remember and never would remember what Bol had done to her two hours before. Her thoughts were those of the young child she had never truly been. She enjoyed the innocence of her thoughts and smiled

Bol read her thoughts from the shadows and smiled, "That's the way it should be… I just hope nothing else so horrible as what I did happens to her again…" he muttered as he hid farther in the shadows.


	2. Part Two

**Bol's End and a New Beginning  
Part Two  
by Tanya Nonsutoppo  
**

Tanya awoke and stretched as she looked around. She was well rested after getting eight full hours of sleep "HRM! This morning might not be so bad!" she announced to herself as she continued stretching. She looked around the room and the first thing she noticed was Blitz; asleep and sitting next to the bed in a chair with his head resting on the side of the bed. His hair was a bit white and he had a worried look on his face. Tanya stopped stretching, "Oro?"

Blitz kept on sleeping, Tanya smiled at him from where she was sitting in the bed and moved his head onto her lap.

"Sleep well hon?" Blitz asked as he woke up and hugged her, his head still on her lap. He let out a small yawn and smiled at her.

Tanya smiled back at him as she answered, "Very, how about you Shitawashii?" she smiled more as she hugged his head and kissed him.

"Pretty good." he answered as he got up and sat next to her on the bed and hugged her.

Tanya smiled more at him, then glanced at her gear briefly out of habit, she frowned and tapped it a few times, then grinned sheepishly, "Guess I slept in today." she said, smiling a bit and sweatdropping a little at herself.

"Doesn't matter!" Blitz smiled at her and hugged her close, then looked thoughtful for a second before asking "Um… Tanya… Do you remember anything like maybe waking up earlier this morning then falling asleep again?" he hugged her closer a bit protectively and pressed his face in her hair briefly as he waited for her to answer. He had after all heard from Vegeta, who had peeked in during Tanya's ordeal, of course, Vegeta had been drowsy from just waking up and wasn't the best to ask about what had happened.

Tanya tilted her head at him as she answered "No… Why?"

"Just wondering." he said as he smiled a bit sheepishly and sweatdropped at himself for believing Vegeta.

"Ok…" Tanya said with uncertainty as she raised an eyebrow.

"It doesn't matter though!" Blitz quickly said as he smiled and hugged her close.

Tanya smiled and hugged him back, "Hehehe, ok! Come on now let's get-" She stopped as she sensed something familiar yet unfamiliar, she tilted her head curiously.

Blitz looked at her then also sensed it. It was familiar to him as well, all too familiar. He held Tanya closer protectively. Tanya clung to him, unsure. Both looked around for the source of what they sensed.

Seconds later, a figure seven feet tall appeared out of the shadows then walked to them. It was Bol, "I am Bol… and… I am sorry for any and all problems I have caused… If you do not with to forgive me, you may either kill me or let me leave peacefully and I will never come back…" he said, looking at the two who had just gotten out of the bed and were standing in front of him.

Tanya's eyes were wide as she stared in disbelief at him, "Y-you're sorry?…" she asked, then looked at Blitz, unsure.

Blitz was staring at Bol in disbelief. He looked at Tanya, then back at Bol again, "Bol, you mean to tell us, that you; one of Tanya's worst and most deadly enemies who is controlled by god knows who or what; are sorry and you don't want to hurt Tanya again?…" he inquired.

Bol nodded.

"Whoa…" Blitz said, then smiled and looked at Tanya. He held her close, tears of joy in his eyes, "Finally…"

Tanya smiled as well and hugged Blitz close, glad that she could finally know that the sexual abuse and the being raped until she bled or possibly died was over and done for.

Bol smiled as he watched them embrace. He waiting for what they were going to say next, knowing they could easily kill him and that he would have to let them.

Blitz looked up at Bol, "As long as you never harm so much as a hair of Tanya's head, I forgive you…" he said, then, looking at Tanya, he asked "How about you Tanya-girl, do you forgive him?"

Tanya looked at Bol for a second then smiled, "Yes, I forgive him, he seems to be telling the truth."

Bol smiled with tears in his eyes and walked up to Tanya and Blitz, he was the size of a normal human now as he extended his hand out to Blitz, "Thank you…" he said, as he looked at Tanya, "And thank you too, very much." Blitz took Bol's hand and shook it.

Bol smiled briefly then frowned, "I guess I should go now… I will try to make up for all I've done though…" he smiled, "I'll be protecting you from those who want to treat either of you the way I used to treat you."

"Thank you." was all Blitz could say.

"Very much." Tanya added, then, with a smile, she walked up to Bol. Bol looked down at her questioningly, Tanya smiled at him then hugged him briefly, showing him how happy she was.

Bol smiled and put a hand on her shoulder, "Tanya you just be careful, don't get hurt, I know Blitz gets extremely worried whenever you do, so be careful, ok?" he told her, she nodded.

"I will"

Bol smiled and walked over to the window "Just call me if you ever need my assistance." with a smile at them he jumped out of the window and flew away, he looked up into the sky and began to fly as fast as he could upwards. He stopped suddenly at the edge of the atmosphere and looked back down at the earth. He was about to leave the earth's atmosphere when he saw two specks flying towards him. It was Tanya and Blitz! "Tanya? Blitz? Why are they…?"

As it turned out, Tanya was unconscious and unable to control where she was flying. Blitz was flying after her, trying to catch up and stop her before she left the atmosphere.

"Tanya!!" he shouted, then he saw Bol, "Bol! Catch her!" with those words, he too was knocked unconscious.

Bol stared at them wide-eyed, then flew to them and caught both of them. He looked at the couple he held in his arms and muttered "What happened to them?" he flew back down to earth, "I suppose this is destiny's way of telling me it's not time to die yet…" he thought out loud before landing in front of Tanya's house. He looked at the house then shook his head and went next door to Blitz's house, he walked in and looked around.

Ex; the red-eyed clone of Blitz; and Tsuku; the clone of Tanya who looked and acted like she was sixteen and wore a tiny outfit with bunny ears and tail; looked at Bol questioningly, waiting for an explanation.

"I caught them… Just bringing them here where they can recover from whatever knocked them out." Bol told them.

"Sure… and I'm the Easter Bunny…" Tsuku said sarcastically.

Bol looked her over, "You sure look like the Easter Bunny to me.." he said with a laugh, Tsuku glared and Ex just sweatdropped.

Bol shrugged and carried Blitz and Tanya to Blitz's room and put them on the bed. He then pulled up a chair and sat down. He put on some glasses after a few minutes and got a book out, the book was called 'Little House in the Ilex Forest' and he really enjoyed it a lot.


End file.
